


Five more minutes

by StarlightPeach



Category: My Time At Portia (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 08:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21158447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightPeach/pseuds/StarlightPeach
Summary: Max asked for five more minutes five more minutes later. He always does.-In which Arlo tries to be the responsible one, but Max is an insatiable snuggle bug.





	Five more minutes

**Author's Note:**

> I like to imagine Arlo as someone who does his best to be responsible and diligent, but who can also fold like a bad hand around the people he loves.  
Max, being a glutton for cuddles, has mastered the ability to make him fold. Just count all the times they can be spotted around town, all snuggled against each other.  
Mali tried to make a drinking game out of it once. It went poorly.

He's used to the chill of rainy days brushing against his back. It happens all the time at the Corps building.

So much so that when it doesn't happen, it actually wakes him up. He hears the rain, sees it splashing against the windows... and then he feels the heat behind him, and the rhythm of someone else's breathing. He smiles a little, taking a deep breath, and moving to turn over. Dark skin contrasts starkly with the light colors of the sheets and blankets. His side rises and falls slowly, blankets settled in the curve of his waist and arms tucked up into his pillows.

He'd briefly forgotten he stayed at Max's last night.

With a hum, Arlo slips a hand up and around his partner, gently sliding up behind him and nuzzling his nose into the crook of his neck. Max takes a deep breath in his sleep, snuggling into his pillow. One hand finds Arlo's where it's resting on his chest and holds it weakly. 

He smiles softly against his skin, pressing a light kiss to his shoulder. Their legs tangle together, the skin of Max's thighs brushing against the soft fabric of Arlo's nightclothes.

They lay like that for a few minutes before Max starts to properly stir. He lets out a soft groan, then a sigh, then blinks his eyes open. He hums a little, reaching a hand up to gently tangle in Arlo's hair, nails grazing his scalp and drawing a soft sigh out of him. Max smiles.

"Morning, lover." He murmurs. Arlo hums in reply before pulling back to kiss his cheek.

"Hi, babe." He mumbles, and Max moves to roll over. Arlo leans back to accomodate him, then snuggles right back in once he's situated, nose nestled in his hair. Max's hand brushes up and down his spine slowly, and he nuzzles up under his chin, legs locking together like he can never get quite close enough.

Their chests press together like they never could if Max had his binder on, and Arlo smiles softly. It's kind of thrilling, knowing that nobody else gets to hold Max like this. Feel him, see him, hear him like this- it's only for him to indulge in. He lets out a content little sigh.

"How'd you sleep?" Max asks softly.

"Very well. You?"

"Mm, same. You have to work today?"

"Yeah," He sighs. "As much as I don't want to."

"I'm sure Sam and Remi wouldn't begrudge you taking a day for yourself now and then..."

"They wouldn't. They'd be relieved, honestly, but-"

"I know. You made a pledge to protect Portia, and you're standing by it." Max doesn't sound annoyed; in fact, Arlo can almost hear his stupid, cute little grin. "Just be careful."

"I always am." He murmurs, kissing the top of his head. Max hums. "What do you have planned for today?"

"Mm... dunno. I thought I might go fishing... but I'm getting lunch with Albert later. Don't wanna smell like fish when I show up." Arlo hums in agreement. "I guess I'll stay here most of the day. Pick up an easy commission to pad the wallet, and to give Millie a little exercise."

"It's saturday, my dear."

"... Oh. Right, uh... I don't really know then. Maybe I'll go... Hmm. There's really not a lot to do in this town when it's raining..." He muses. Arlo nods.

"Yeah... it's not very exciting. Maybe you could go to the ruins?" Max shrugs a little.

"Eh. I guess. Or I could just stay here and be lazy. I'm good at that." He smiles, and Arlo snorts a little laugh.

"I think we all are, now and again." He murmurs.

"You've never been good at being lazy."

"I'm good at it right now." 

Max just hums, and snuggles in a little closer. 

"Maybe I'll go to the Commerce Guild... do the inspection, then sit in and have coffee with the other builders."

"That sounds like a nice time... even if Higgins is there." Max makes a little noise.

"Jason isn't all that bad... he's a sourpuss, but he's good company sometimes."

"You almost act like you like him."

"I kinda do. I know we're... at odds. Over Alex, and the workshop, and our business... but under that, I think he has the capacity to be a good person. At least a little bit." Arlo hums, doodling little designs on Max's shoulders. 

"I guess I should get up." He says after a while, and Max whines, holding him a little tighter.

"Nooo..."

"Max..."

"Five more minutes."

"You'll say that five minutes from now, too." He smiles, and Max wiggles indignantly.

"I don't wanna get up..."

"You don't have to. You can stay in bed."

"There's no point being in bed if you're not in it with me." He pouts, looking up at him. Arlo smiles, cupping his cheek. Max nuzzles into it, and rests a hand over his, turning to kiss the palm. "Please, Arlo? Five more minutes?" He asks, pulling his biggest, cutest puppy eyes. Arlo sighs. 

He's never been able to resist those.

"... Five more minutes." He agrees softly, smiling. Max beams, and leans up to kiss him. The kiss is warm, and soft, like always. But they pull away with wrinkled noses.

"Morning breath..." Max laments, sticking his tongue out. Arlo laughs a little. 

"Yeah... let's save the kissing for after we brush our teeth." He murmurs, kissing Max's forehead. Max hums in agreement.

\--  
  
Max asked for five more minutes five more minutes later. He always does.

But Arlo gently rolled him out of bed, helped him get ready for the day, and got some proper, minty fresh kisses.

"I know you won't let me steal you jacket today," Max says as he's putting his binder on. "But can I at least wear your bandana?" Arlo chuckles, tugging his shirt on. 

"Why do you like my bandana so much?"

"Blue is my color. It brings out my eyes. Also, it's yours, and I like wearing things that belong to you." He smiles, reaching up for his blue button down. He puts on his undershirt, then shrugs on his top, buttoning it happily before reaching for his gloves and belt. Arlo shakes his head, slipping on his own jacket.

"Okay... sure. You can have my bandana." He murmurs. He picks it up, gently turns him around, and puts the bandana on for him. "There we go. You look adorable." He smiles, kissing his cheek. Max plays up his bashfullness.

"D'aww, thank you, my love~" He coos. Arlo boops his nose, and Max sticks his tongue out.

"Okay, babe. I have to get going." He murmurs, and Max turns around.

"All right. Be careful, Arlo."

"I will. I promise." He kisses him softly. "Try to stay dry, okay?"

"I'll try." He smiles, and Arlo kisses his forehead before leaving, humming a little.

\--

Generally, Arlo likes staying active. But today was long, and wet, and exhausting. So after a nice hot bath together, here they are, snuggled up in some dry, warm nightclothes by the fireplace. Max has his fluffiest blanket over them, and they each have a nice hot mug of tea.

"I guess this means I'm hosting you for another night?" Max asks softly. He's not complaining at all.

"If you don't mind." Arlo agrees, sipping his tea.

"Not at all. If I had my way, you'd move in... but this place isn't really big enough for two." He murmurs. Arlo shrugs. 

"I dunno... it's pretty cozy. Not big enough for a family, sure, but two could live comfortably, I think." Max hums.

"Is that your way of saying you'd like to move in?" He asks, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Well. It's my way of saying I wouldn't mind moving in, if you asked me." He smiles a little, kissing the top of his head. Max smiles softly.

"Mm. Maybe soon, love. I've been meaning to ask Albert about remodelling, anyway." He murmurs, leaning up to kiss his cheek.

"Is it purely to ask me to move in?"

"... Maybe."

"Then let me help pay for it."

"Wha- no. It's my house, my responsibility."

"Well, if I move in, it'll be our house."

"... If."

"Max..."

"Really, love. I can handle it." He smiles. Arlo sighs.

"Okay, okay... but I'm at least moving the furniture. Can't have our best builder throwing out his back." He replies.

"Aww, listen to you~ Big strong boyfriend, right there~"

"You're damn straight." He grins, and Max snorts a laugh.

"No, love, I'm damn gay." Arlo rolls his eyes, smiling.

"That was terrible."

"I was proud of that."

"That was _terrible_, babe."

"You're no fun." 

Arlo hums, setting his tea down and gently urging Max into his lap.

"I'm very fun." He asserts, nuzzling his chin. Max hums, moving to kiss him.

"Mm, I'm sure you are, my love." He murmurs. Arlo smiles, and kisses right back.

"I am. I can show you~"

"Yeah-huh; let's keep the fun innocent tonight, okay?"

"... Okay." He pouts a little, but Max kisses it away rather quickly. "Can I at least touch your butt?"

"You never have to ask for permission to touch my butt." Max nuzzles him, then snuggles into his arms. Arlo kisses his cheek, gently drumming on his rear for a second before holding him properly. "Mm, you're so warm~" Max coos. 

"And you're so squishy~" Arlo pinches his rear lightly, laughing when he jumps.

"Don't make me revoke butt-touching privileges."

"Okay, okay. I'll be a good boy." He murmurs, nuzzling into Max's shoulder. Max hums, slipping his hands up under Arlo's nightshirt to get closer. "Ah! Cold!"

"Sorry..." 

Arlo tucks his own hands under the waist of Max's pants, resting on his hips, gently brushing his thumb over the burn scars on the right one.  
They sit like that for a long while, listening to the rain come down outside, and the fireplace crackle just beyond the coffee table. 

Arlo only opens his eyes when Max's breathing starts to slow down.

"Max?" He murmurs.

"Hm?"

"We should probably go to bed." 

"Mmn." He snuggles in closer. "'N wanna." Arlo huffs a tiny laugh.

"You're gonna regret sleeping like that, babe." He murmurs, and Max whines.

"But 'm comfy." He mumbles. "Five more minutes..." Arlo laughs, and kisses his cheek.

"You'll say that five minutes from now, too." He murmurs. 

"Maybe." Max mumbles; he's not even going to try and deny it. After a moment, Arlo sighs, smiling and nuzzling into the crook of his neck.

"Okay, babe. Five more minutes."  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the read! You can find me on tumblr @Starlight-Peach, so come hang out sometime! ;3


End file.
